Anonymous Go
by winterpanda
Summary: Once upon a time, in the shed belonging to a Shindo family, a boy named Hikaru became a host for the spirit Sai. The girl, Akari, didn't leave without being a hostess as well.  Can they live happily ever after?
1. Prologue

**Anonymous Go  
**(Experimented by Winterpanda)

Story – Once upon a time, in the shed belonging to a Shindo family, a boy named Hikaru became a host for the spirit Sai. The girl, Akari, didn't leave without being a hostess as well. Can they live happily ever after?

Disclaimer – I do not own Hikaru no Go. Original characters belong to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Prologue

A violent shake jolted the spirit awake. But he could only sense total darkness. And heaviness. He felt heavy. Like a thousand gobans chained him, endlessly driving him downwards.

"Thank gods, I can now return to the living world!"

The joyful words chorused into his ears, but it took a moment before his mind registered the voice. "Sai…" It was barely a whisper.

He could feel strong warmth above him. Or was it below him? It was difficult to tell. No matter what, it was beckoning him.

"Sai…" This whisper was just a tad louder.

Before he knew it, his entire being reached for the light, drawn by an irresistible bond. The pull was much too strong for the chains that bounded him. They quivered and shivered and shook under the mysterious but mighty strength. A terrifying scream attempted to tear the abyss, shredding his shackles in the process. Whose scream it was, he had no idea.

When he could sense no more movements, when everything seemed to stand still, he forced his eyes opened.

He faintly registered the room, the light, and the small body that lied motionless on the floor. A series of pounding steps drew closer, growing louder and louder.

"Hikaru! What happened?" As soon as the rushing steps stopped, the face of a girl peeked from a…what he deemed to be a hole.

Instantly, all colors rushed from her face as she dashed to the motionless body. "Hikaru! Hikaru!" The unmoving child-like body didn't budge. At a loss, she turned to the spirit, who merely watched as his awareness gradually returned. "What happened to him?"

Brown eyes implored his pair of brown eyes.

In a split second, something formed. Something intangible. A feeling akin to duty overwhelmed his sensations. But Speech was merciless and jumbled both his mind and mouth.

To the young girl, she couldn't wait for the words to come, that is if they could. He watched as she rushed out of the room to who-knows-where, only for her to reappear several minutes later. After rechecking on her friend's status, a certain realization hit her.

"Who are you?" She sharply narrowed her eyes, her arms spread out as if to shield the fragile body behind her from the still-standing being.

This time, the words came easily. "Kuwabara Torajiro." In hearing his own voice affirming his existence, waves after waves of memories unleashed uncontrollably.

And then, he remembered why he was here. Or at least, why he had not moved on, wondering if the gods truly did not pity him.

But for Akari, the melody of his gentle voice entranced her. So much so that she was incapable of asking her next question. The more she tried to fight against it, even subconsciously, the darker the room grew and the stronger the smell of earth multiplied. Eventually, being too intoxicated, dizziness engulfed her and she fell into a deep sleep beside her friend.

A slight wind indicated where the spirit may have been just a moment ago. But nothing else stirred.

**

* * *

Afternote:**

In the original story, Akari first appeared important, but soon became a very minor character. Here's a "What if" story centered around Akari (since such stories are very rare) and Torajiro. A bit of a confusing prologue, but that was sort of the point… Just hopefully, it's not _too_ confusing.

Updates will be based on a whim. Honestly, I'm not too serious about this story, so just a heads up: don't expect too much.

All comments welcome.


	2. Big Dragons Never Die

Disclaimer – I do not own Hikaru no Go. Original characters belong to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Chapter 1: Big Dragons Never Die

I've never ran so fast in my entire life. It's a miracle I didn't trip on my way up the stairs.

"Wait, Little Miss!"

No way! No way was I waiting! Gosh, how fast could he run? …Or float?

I whipped the door as soon as I managed to enter my haven. I dared to glance over my shoulder just as the door closed. Thank goodness it slammed shut in his face.

Only then did I realize how thirsty I was. It was hard to breathe. The air was quick to come and quick to leave. All I could do was place a hand over my heart. I had to calm myself, somehow. My entire being was pounding a little too fast for comfort, and it echoed loudly in my ear. The adrenaline was just overwhelming.

"Little Miss?"

Oh don't tell me he…! How persistent. Right now, I was too tired to attempt another escapade.

"Are you able to hear me?"

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone! I don't want to be haunted!" I dragged myself to my bed, huddling in the corner farthest from the door.

"I'm really sorry, but please try to understand the situation. I'm afraid your latter wish is impossible to grant."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I felt utterly compelled to break down and cry my tired heart out. My luck must not be very good. The door to my room opened and what I saw did not do well for my nerves.

"What happened? You sound like you've been cut into pieces and is bleeding to death."

Oh dear gods, was that my sister's head sticking out from a man's body? By stars Mitsuko, get the hell away from him! Just please, get away. He looked like he was going to eat you with those big eyes and gaping mouth of his, even if he might be doing nothing but standing like some statue!

"Uh, if you don't feel like telling me. That's fine. Let me know if you're ever up for it. Otherwise, seriously, don't slam doors. The hinges are already deteriorating."

Oh please, stop looking at me. Just get your head out of him. What else can I say?

She took a good chunk of time staring hard at me. "Is it just me or is it colder in here?"

If I didn't already lose all my colors, I was sure I did now. "Please, please leave me alone." It came out cracked and weak.

Mitsuko only nodded her head and closed the door. It was more directed towards the ghost, but clearly he didn't get it.

I knew I shouldn't have stayed in Shindou's shed. Why in the world did I listen to Hikaru? Now we're probably cursed. That's right. I was cursed! Now what was I going to do?

It was impossible to stop the oncoming sobs.

If I could only pass out again, then I could wake up to find that the whole thing was just a bad dream. Including Hikaru going to the hospital. In. An. Ambulance.

My head snapped towards the door. Just _how_ did he assaulted Hikaru?

"I haven't done anything to your friend. I understand that these events must be difficult for you to accept. May you please listen to me?"

It sounded so sincere, so pleading, so… he can't fool me! I grabbed the nearest pillow for support. I wasn't going to risk saying anything.

After a moment of silence, he tried again. "Miss? Are you able to hear me?"

Yes. No. I don't want to hear you.

"When you're ready to hear what I have to say, let me know. I'll be here waiting."

That didn't mean what I think it meant, did it? He wasn't going to make sure I didn't escape from my room, was he? What did I do wrong in life? This wasn't going to end until he got what he wanted, wasn't it…

Minutes passed, but I still remained at my spot in the corner. While my heartbeat has returned to normal, I was still shivering. I wasn't sure whether it was the after effect of the adrenaline. It could have simply been my fear. But I was very frustrated. It was difficult figuring out how I was going to deal with…_him_

"Miss?" It was soft. It was gentle. The voice cruised into the room and lulled me. I was already too tired. I spent a week's worth of energy in a single day and now I felt like dying would be sufficient.

No no. That thought was too morbid. Who knew what he might do.

"Miss?"

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was dark. At some point, Mother or Mitsuko must have turned the lights off.

I tried to move. My body was sore. My back grew a funny ache and my arms felt like rubber. The legs were momentarily numbed. To add to that, my eyes felt like balloons. But it wasn't so bad. I could still moderately move.

I glanced at my alarm clock. It was too early to wake up, but it was too late to make noises. Was the ghost still there standing on the other side of the door?

Curiosity tended to get the better of me. I waited until I got more feeling back into my limbs before I got up. The closer I walked to the door, the more I could hear a distinct hum. It was a soft bright melody, though touched by a veil of gloom. It was a mask of emotions, painted with various deep colors, and struck a chord in my heart.

I slowly opened the door and immediately regretted it. The music stopped. I looked down to realize that the ghost was still there, now sitting in seiza style. He turned to me with a pleasant smile.

On reflex, I slammed the door and inched away just as he was leaning closer. The moonlight that trickled into my room gave light to something I had rather not seen.

I realized, I was no longer safe.

"Well, this is interesting." He was far too calm considering that the only thing dividing his upper body from the rest was one wooden door. "Hello again. This may be a bit rude, but care to invite me into your room? It wouldn't do well to disturb your family members."

"But this is a girl's room!" Guys shouldn't go into girls' rooms, much less a man old enough to be my father. Of course, Hikaru didn't count, but that wasn't the point.

He made a little laugh, and I couldn't help but feel a little embarrass. "I understand. I suppose it's more comfortable for you to talk to me if I remain like this."

Now clearly, he was out to mentally scar me. "Whatever, just…ghost right in, or whatever it is that you do," I finally managed. I could feel him smile, but I turned my back to him. No way was I going to watch him go through the door. That gave me the creeps.

"Did you rest well?"

My body was still sore, so that was a definite no. Well, at least he didn't sound scary. "I don't think that was what you wanted to talk about." I still didn't dare to look at him should I start freaking out again. But for some strange reason, when I listened to his voice, I could calm down.

"Well, what I would like to say...that is a bit difficult."

I wish the whole ordeal was over with, but the timidness in his voice, which hadn't been there previously, completely changed my mind. Especially when he sounded like a embarrassed little kid. At times like this, I found it depressing how weak my heart was. I couldn't help but try to break the ice.

"Then let's start with introductions. I'm Fujisaki Akari. And you are?" If I remembered right, he may have said his name once, but I forgot.

"My name is Kuwahara Torajiro, second son of merchant Kuwahara Wazo. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The slight smile in his voice returned, and somehow I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Likewise. Where are you from?"

"I'm from a village in Innoshima. What, if I may ask, is the year and place? "

I didn't like that question. It reminded me that he was dead. Someone who was most likely dead for many years based on his hairdo. It wasn't hard to miss the hair that had gone out of style. I couldn't say much about his clothes though. I hadn't been paying attention.

Nonetheless, I tried not to shiver. "It's December 1998. You're in Tokyo." There was an awkward moment, and I wondered if he understood.

"To…kee…oh…"

He sounded so clueless, it was kind of cute. "What year were you born?"

"The 12th year of Bunsei."

Why did I get the feeling that I've got extra homework? "How old are you?"

"Presumably, a few hundred years old. Maybe a couple?"

Oh. Well, that wasn't the answer I was hoping for but, I supposed that made some sense. He was a ghost and all. Still, it bothered me how he kept answering in ways that proved he was definitely and absolutely dead. Well, physically humanly dead. If he so wanted to point that fact out to me, then fine.

In that case, "Why haven't you moved on?"

There was a thoughtful pause, but it soon became awkward. "Because I can't."

"You can't? Is something holding you back?" After being answered with a longer silence, I was beginning to wonder if I asked the wrong questions.

Then it came, so quiet it was almost a whisper. "I'm cursed."

I felt the air rippled for a moment. Before I knew it, I was covered with goosebumps. A bit absentmindly, I reached for one end of my pigtails and began twirling the tangled strands around my finger.

"I suggest you don't worry about the curse. I'm very positive it has nothing to do with you." He sure sounded confident, but I wasn't so sure myself.

"Why me? Why attach yourself to me?"

"That's something I do not know. I, too, would like the answer."

Now, I was even more convinced I've been cursed.

"Rests assure. You may be my host, but I won't bother you. I do intend to thank you for your help."

"It's not like I've done anything for you."

"You have done plenty. You have helped me gain shape. You have helped ground me. For now, I can't die. I can never die. This fact alone has allowed many possibilities to open up for me."

I faced him. Although flattered and confused by his words, I could hear how conflicted he felt. I could barely make out a small smile in the dark, but they failed to hide the sorrow that shone from his eyes. "So thank you. Thank you for providing me another chance."

It may have been a gut feeling. It may have been me going crazy. Or, it may have been those eyes. Whatever the case, I realized there was a lot he was not telling me.

"If you're really thankful, then you should continue to bother me, not brush me aside. Do you think you can get rid of me easily?"

His eyes widened, but were quickly replaced by a new twinkle. "Are you certain?"

Actually, nope. But I had to say something, anything to make him stay. I still needed to figure out this host-spirit thing. It's not like I'll miss his voice or anything like that. I only hoped I wasn't giving myself a load of trouble.

Now, I wonder if he was ready to tell me what he really intended to say.

"Do you like poetry?"

Maybe I was cursed. Can a curse cancel out another curse?

**

* * *

Afternote:**

If you know the real name for Akari's sister, please let me know.

So that you are aware, there is no romance in this story. _There are and will be no romance whatsoever_.

This is my first attempt at writing a mystery. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Enjoy the so-called mystery.


End file.
